The Fight Between Time
by yukihane
Summary: Just as Haru and the gang are leaving to fight Lucia, a time rift pulls them into an unknown land. How will they get back home before Endless destroys their world? With help from their new friends, the answer is in the battle at the Council!
1. Prologue

Oh yay, hello there! So this is my first fanfic that I'll be posting on my account, woohoo! Technically I have two out right now, but those are on another account to which I forgot the password, so I can't use those anymore. They were kind of...lame...anyway, so hopefully this new one will be much better!

I'm a pretty new writer, so I give hugs to all constructive criticism and the polite 'Good chapter! Update soon!' I really would appreciate kind comments, but that doesn't make a writer better! This is also my first attempt at a crossover. Hopefully I'll get all of the different characters into...character...and make this story run smoothly! I apologize in advance if any of them are acting too OOC and if I'm referencing anything wrong.

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Rave Master or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After Haru and the others bade their fallen comrades a final goodbye, to Sieg Hart especially, they began preparations to go after Lucia and fight to stop the Overdrive with Endless. The group was in the larger part of the air ship, waiting to set off. It had been a long day, but no one seemed to want to rest.

"Okay, the ships are ready to go," Musica said, walking into the room. "Are you all set?"

"Damn straight! I want to beat someone up!" Julia punched her fists together. She was fired up.

Everyone else just nodded, not really in the same mood as the Dragonrace. Elie was staring outside the window at what was once her homeland. After having her memories return to her and fighting Shakuma, Elie had been silent in thought. She and Haru had already explained everything about what had happened with the rest of the group, so they figured that they'd leave her alone for now. Once they take off, she will have to combine the Rave stones together for the upcoming battle. Miloch said that with the amount of magic still lingering in Symphonia, it would be dangerous to use even more magic and add to the possibility of another rip in time. Musica was about to tell the other ships that they were ready to take off when Elie gasped.

"Where's Plue?!"

"He's—" Griffon turned to his side, "—NOT HERE!! Plue-sama!"

"Outside! Over there!" Elie exclaimed, pointing outside the window. A small, white figure could be seen running away from the ship. "I'm going to get him," she quickly said and ran out of the room. She trailed after the dog for a minute or so before finally catching up to him. "Plue, jeez! Why did you run off like that? We were just about to leave, too!" she said as she picked him up.

Plue just vibrated in response.

Elie turned around and noticed that she was quite a way off from the airships. She didn't even know she ran that long or even how Plue got that far without them noticing. In the distance she also saw a group running towards her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she shouted at them.

"We would like to ask you the same thing!" Haru told her once he had gotten closer. With him were Musica, Let, Julia, Belnika, Griffon, and Ruby. "Why did you run all the way out here? We're about to depart!"

"I couldn't help it since Plue started running away!"

"Puuun~!" Plue added.

"Didn't you notice him missing?" Elie continued.

Haru rubbed his head and said, "Well, I went to the bathroom, and usually I like going in there alone."

"Ah whatever," Julia interrupted. "Let's just get back to the ship so I can hit someone."

"See, so you guys didn't have to follow me all the way out here," Elie poked Haru as they began walking back to the ship. The rest of the group were running to not make the others wait.

"I couldn't help it either, since everyone started calling out 'Elie! Elie!' when I came out of the bathroom," Haru frowned. "I thought something had happened."

Elie looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

Haru immediately smiled and said, "It's okay, 'cause you're fine and all. Do your best in combining the Rave Stones and I'll do the rest to beat up Lucia!"

"Yeah!" Elie smiled back at him but suddenly stopped as a look of fear replaced it.

Haru stopped too and asked, "Elie? What's wrong?"

"Something's…not right," she said, looking behind her. "Haru, the magic…I think it's starting to—"

"Okay you two lovebirds, hurry it up!" Musica grinned. "Everyone else is—oh crap! What's that?!"

A sharp crack was heard as the air behind Haru and Elie suddenly ripped open. Gusts of wind started swirling around them, sucking them into the hole. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Musica and the others stood still for a moment as their brains transmitted the image of their disappeared friends.

"Haru and Elie were—!" Ruby gaped.

Belnika was speechless.

"Plue-sama! Elie-san!" Griffon cried out.

"Shit—!" Musica sprinted back to where the two were standing earlier and could hear Let's voice behind him telling him to stop. Like hell he would. As he reached the rift and was about to get sucked into it, he heard two more pairs of footsteps running after him and saw the figures of the two Dragonrace before he lost sight of all that he knew.

"Musica! Let! Julia!" Belnika called out and was about to run after them when another crack was heard. She watched the time rift close, making the wind and dust settle. Belnika dropped to her knees and gasped, "No…they're gone…"

* * *

Holy snap, at least this was only the prologue! Don't worry, I'll try getting Chapter 1 up as soon as possible, but with school just around the corner, I think that will have to wait another...few...weeks...*headdesk*

Reviews are highly appreciated, even if you didn't like it! ...At least give me some constructive feedback, okay?

~Yukihane~


	2. Why is there an X in the year?

Whoot! Finally! Chapter 1! I realized this took me nearly a month to upload, since I've been busy with school (and being lazy, *cough*). Hopefully this will be enough to satisfy those who have actually read this and/or reviewed (you know who you are, so thank you very much). Since school has started to level out, I'm almost fairly certain that the next update won't take as long as this one. If I have any luck it'll come out before mid-October. Remember, _if_ I'm lucky.

So without further ado, here is Chapter 1!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Fairy Tail or Rave Master.**

* * *

Somewhere near and around a town, strange holes in the air appeared. The people nearby were having too much of a good time chatting that they didn't notice people popping out of them, nor their cries when they fell flat on their faces on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurt." Elie pushed herself up and rubbed the sore part. "Where are we? Haru?" She looked around for the silver-haired boy but found no one. "Oh no, we're separated! I'm alone!" A small noise beneath her made Elie jump up in surprise. "Aaaah! Plue!!"

The small dog was as flat as a pancake, but was still able to go "Puuuun…" as he miraculously inflated back to his normal self.

"Plue! I'm so sorry! I squashed you like a bug!" Elie apologized, picking him up. "At least you're okay. Wow, you're more than fifty years old and you're still this durable! Well, to be fair, I'm pretty old, too…no! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now!"

Elie looked around to realize she had landed in an alleyway. She could see people walking by one end and started walking towards them but stopped when she suddenly thought of something.

"We can't be back in the past again! I have to be careful. Someone might recognize me as Resha and things will fall apart in the future! But if I don't get out of here and find Haru, we might not be able to go home!" Elie debated with herself. "Still, would it really affect the future a whole lot if I just ask where I am? Possibly when this is, too? Should I chance it, Plue?" she asked the creature in her arms.

"Puun pun."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Elie slowly made her way to the end of the alley and had a hard time getting into the flow of the crowd. The people she accidentally bumped into didn't even acknowledge her squeezing through the line. Her staff might have gotten in the way, but nobody seemed to give it a second thought. They didn't even ask what the thing in her arms was.

_This can't be the past,_ Elie wondered to herself. _I don't remember any of this and the clothing is really different. These people aren't even glancing at me, except for those creepy guys. Just keep walking, Elie. If they don't recognize me, then…does that mean I'm even _farther _in the past?? Perhaps I'm in the future…? This is bad and really confusing! How did Sieg understand all of this?_

"Pun pun!" Plue suddenly said and tapped her arm.

She looked down, snapped out of her thoughts, and asked, "What is it, Plue? Did you find Haru?" Elie suddenly hit her shoulder on something hard and almost fell back since the other person didn't stop walking. She gained her balance, quickly said, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" and was about to make a run for it when the other person turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Lucy?" the woman asked, looking at her.

"Huh? 'Lucy?'"

The other person quickly let go and shook her head. "My mistake. I thought you were someone else."

"I-Is that so?" Elie sighed. _For a minute, I thought she said my _other_ name. But who's Lucy…?_

"I wonder if Lucy has a sister," the other girl continued. "Of course, she'd never mention anything about her family. You do look like one of the mages at my guild. Don't tell me—! You're a spy who uses transformation magic!!"

Elie immediately shied away. " I don't even know what you're talking about! Please don't hurt me!"

The woman gave a small laugh. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm only joking. But still, how come you don't know what I'm talking about? With that staff and the clothes you're wearing, I'd say you're a mage yourself."

Elie unconsciously reached back and touched the Staff of Time and Space. She had forgotten that Belnika had given it to her when she entered the ship. She strapped it onto her back so it wouldn't get lost with the preparations to leave to fight Lucia. Elie had also forgotten to change when she got back from retrieving her memories, so she was still wearing Resha's, or should she say her, dancing clothes from 50 years ago.

"Uh, I guess you can call me a mage."

"What guild do you belong to?"

"Huh? Guild? Um, I'm not…in one?" Elie replied. She really had no clue what this woman was talking about. All she wanted to do was figure out where and when she was. _Perhaps I should try asking her._ "Actually, I have a question. Can you tell me where I am?"

The woman gave her a confused look before saying, "You're in Magnolia Town."

"Where is that, exactly?"

"The country of Fiore. You're a traveling mage and yet you don't know where this is? For one, you're not even in a guild. Are you independent or something? Very strange."

Elie began mumbling to herself, wondering if she's ever heard of any of these. "Fiore…I've never heard of it before. I'm pretty sure the Song Continent didn't have something like this…Then again, that rip could've taken us anywhere in time…Wait, in time? Could it be that—!"

"Are you alright?" the woman asked her.

_I'm probably going to sound crazy if I ask her this, but… _Elie looked back up at her and asked, "Please, what year is this?"

* * *

"The year X784??! You've got to be kidding me!" Haru exclaimed, grabbing his hair. _First we go back 50 years into the past, and now we're 717 years into the future, give or take a few thousand years!!_

The black-haired man standing in front of him looked at him strangely. "You got a problem with numbers or something? Listen, I know that the X is really annoying, but it's not going to go away anytime soon."

"I don't care about the X!! I'm in the _future_!!!"

"Chill, man! What are you talking about? The future?"

Haru immediately stopped wailing. "You didn't hear me say that. But…the year X784…I really hate time travel magic. How did Sieg deal with it?" He didn't notice the black-haired man give him a curious glance when he mentioned Sieg. Instead, Haru asked him, "Hey, have you seen a girl with blond hair and a white dog around here?"

"How do you know Lucy?" he replied, looking at Haru like he was a suspect in a crime. He clenched his fist unconsciously and something sparkled from it, but it quickly went away. "Don't tell me you're one of her secret admirers!"

"Woah! What?! No, I don't know a Lucy!" Haru stammered, waving his hands in front of him. "Aggh, just forget it. I'll find her instead of asking around," Haru sighed in frustration. "Thanks for telling me where I am and when it is. Sorry if I seemed odd to you. Now I have to go find my friend." As Haru turned to leave, the other man caught him by the shoulder.

"Hey, why don't I help you find her?" he proposed. "You probably don't know where to go and you might meet up with some folks you'd rather not get into. I can show you the town. You'll be sure to spot your girlfriend."

Haru smiled and thanked him. "Jeez, thanks for…WAIT! GIRLFRIEND?! We-We're not—! I mean she doesn't—!" he stuttered as his face became a bright pink.

"Calm down, sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure you're not a stalker or anything. I can't let harm come to any girl, even if I don't know them. Come on then, we'll start in the south of town," he said, walking with the crowd. "By the way, the name's Gray."

* * *

Yes, so now my story can officially start! I feel somewhat accomplished.

Sorry I had to cut it off like that. One of my friends said that I shouldn't be doing that, but I can't help it. I kind of like ending a chapter with someone talking. It reminds me of what they do in manga. It's like "OMG YOU'RE--!!" and then cliffhanger. So please bear with me for ending that way.

Like I said in the beginning, I'll try to update before October is over, so hopefully it won't take another month. It isn't as fun waiting for something really short each month. Trust me, I've been through that.

As usual, please review!

~Yukihane~


	3. Three more are lost

Yes, I told you I'd make it before mid-October! Though I don't think this chapter is all that great. I'm actually having a bit of trouble trying to fit everything together so that the story won't be drastically long. For now I'm trying to get all of the characters 'introduced' and headed in the same place (aka Fairy Tail guild). Bear with me please.

Oh, if anyone is really wondering, this is taking place after the Fighting Festival (Luxus) Arc and before the Oración Seis (Nirvana) Arc.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns these stories.**

* * *

"So, Erza-san," Elie started, catching up to the armor-clad woman. "Where are you taking me again?"

Erza pointed to a tall, castle-like building down the street. "I'm taking you to my guild, Fairy Tail. I'm sure my friends will help you find whomever you're looking for. There are some members who specialize in seeing long distances and tracking."

"And you're all mages, right?" she clarified. Elie was still trying to understand what sort of era she wound up in. Luckily for her, Erza is extremely patient and helpful.

"That's right," she replied. "There are many people in the world who can do magic, but our skills and types are different. Most belong to guilds with other mages. Some even call it their home. There are also many different kinds of guilds and each has a different master."

"Master? So is he like the most powerful mage?"

"Many of them are, but they are mainly chosen for their leadership abilities so there's a balance between all of them."

"I see…" Elie was still trying to get a grasp on the new information when they reached Fairy Tail's gates. She stared up at it in awe. Though she has seen much grander buildings back in Symphonia, it was still a sight to behold, especially with so many people going in and out and around.

Erza turned and smiled at her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"So this friend of yours, Elie, right? Is she cute?"

Haru spun his head to Gray and stuttered, "Wha—? Why would you want to know?"

Gray shrugged. "Maybe it'd make it easier to find her. You never know."

"W-Well, then I guess she is pretty cute…" Haru muttered, turning pink. He pinched himself and changed the subject's subject. "Just remember that she has short, blonde hair and a white dog. At least I think Plue is with her. Oh, she also has this staff thing that kind of looks like a bird."

"Plue? I'm pretty sure that's the name Lucy gave to that stellar spirit," Gray said. "Are you sure you're not talking about a girl named Lucy?"

"Again, who's Lucy?" Haru sighed. "I'm telling you, I don't know a Lucy!"

"Yeah, you may be right. Lucy uses keys, so she shouldn't have a staff. If your friend has a staff, does that mean she can use magic?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess she can," Haru replied. _I don't think I'll tell him what kind of magic she uses. I don't know if Etherion is the same in this time as it is in ours._

They continued walking around town, looking into any corner they could find and even peeked through shop windows. After a couple more minutes they reached the edge of town where there was a forest. Since nobody seemed to be around, they decided to turn back. Before they took even three steps, they heard talking and yelling.

"What? Is there a fight going on?" Gray wondered. "We better go check it out."

Haru nodded and went after him. _Huh, that voice is really familiar. It couldn't be…!_

As the two neared a clearing they could see three people, one of whom looked to be on fire. Haru was about to call for help when his eyes landed on the other two standing opposite of the man on fire.

"Let! Julia!" he gasped. _How did they get here?_

The Dragonrace turned towards his voice and said, "Haru? Is that you?"

Before he could respond, the man on fire whipped his head toward him and yelled, "Who the hell are you?! Don't steal my fight!" He pulled back his fist and cried, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!!" The fire flew from his arm and sped towards Haru.

Haru didn't have enough time to move or block, so he could only duck and brace for a burning sensation.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

A large wall of ice formed within milliseconds and blocked the arrow of fire. It miraculously didn't melt, but instead shattered. Haru looked up and saw Gray standing in front of him.

"Gray! You saved me! Wait, you control ice?!" he started. "Why did you take your shirt off?"

"We'll explain later," he briskly replied before turning his attention back to the one in front of him. "Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't butt into my fight!" he steamed, literally. "I'm going to teach these two some respect!"

"Let, Julia, what are you two doing here?" Haru interrupted, going over to his friends. "Don't tell me you got sucked into the time rift, too!"

"As well as Musica," Let informed. "Luckily we were the last to time travel, I presume. I'm unsure where Musica landed, though. Why isn't Elie or Shirotaro with you?"

"We were separated," Haru sighed, defeated. "I'm trying to look for her with Gray's help." He pointed to the shirtless man only to find him arguing with Natsu. Each had his fist encased in his respective element of ice and fire.

"Why're you pestering these two, Natsu?!" Gray asked.

"Shut up! They insulted me!"

"What the hell, we didn't!!" Julia shot. "You're the one slaying all the dragons! I can't forgive those who kill dragons! Right, Let?!"

"Right…" Let quietly replied. When it came to his girlfriend, he can't be too careful.

"It's not like he actually slays dragons, y'know," a voice said. Haru, Let, and Julia looked around before setting their eyes on a blue cat. He waved at them and announced, "My name is Happy. Pleased to meet you!"

The three just stared at him before Haru said, "Is that…blue cat…talking?"

"Aye. It isn't magic, if that's what you're thinking. Anyway," he continued, "Natsu is called a dragon slayer because that's his type of magic. It's when a person sort of merges with a certain element and adapts to the power to make it their own. Natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer because he uses fire magic. The only way you can learn this kind of magic is from a dragon, but all of the dragons disappeared one day and nobody knows why."

By this time, Gray's ice disappeared and Natsu extinguished his fire, but Julia was still smoldering. Let fared better as he had better control over his emotions, but he probably felt the same on the inside.

"This still isn't making any sense to me," Haru put in, scratching his head. "What was the problem here?"

"I think we should explain that later," Gray said, putting his fingers over his temple. Both Natsu and Happy followed suit. "We just got a message from one of our mages that a girl named Elie is looking for a boy named Haru and that if anyone finds him we bring him to the guild." He paused and gulped, simultaneously looking at Natsu and Happy, who wore the same expression of fear. "Under order of Erza. Shit, we better get you guys to the guild quick!!"

"What? Where's Elie?!" Haru asked, but was suddenly pulled into the air by Happy. "You have wings?!"

"Hold on! I'm going on turbo speed!"

"W-What do I hold on toooooooooooo??!" A moment later and they were gone.

The rest followed on foot after the blue-and-silver blur, the earlier tiff forgotten, for now. Gray could only hope that they wouldn't go into an all-out battle at the guild, getting them into even more trouble with Erza.

* * *

Okay, Chapter 2 (but technically Chapter 3) is done! Like I said, not the greatest chapter, but hopefully my writing style will get better and I'll be able to update in another month or so. I really suck at multitasking, don't I?

Sorry if Elie and Erza seem kind of cut out in the first part. I really wanted to get Natsu and the rest into the story. Don't worry, Musica and Lucy will turn up in the next chapter. If all goes according to plan, then the 'true' plot will begin within the two chapters after the next chapter (did anyone understand that?).

As stated before, I am an amateur, so constructive criticism will help! If I don't get any, then all of my chapters will be pretty crappy no matter how much time passes. I think I'll just keep updating whether or not I get any reviews. No one really reads Fairy Tail or Rave Master nowadays. At least, to my tiny knowledge. Anyways, please review!

~Yukihane~


	4. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Woah! I'm so sorry I posted this past my deadline! November has been such a stressful month for me! For those of you high school seniors, you know this is application month. Luckily, I just turned in my last three today! I feel really relieved that I have them all turned in, and don't have to worry about them, but there's still the fact that I have to get acceptance/rejection letters, too. *sigh* Now my feelings are down.

Ignoring my ramble, I'm (sort of) proud to present Chapter 3!!! I've just been slacking a whole lot with this one, as well as dealing with college applications, so I know this isn't the best chapter to date. I think this one has a lot of meaningless scenes going on. Oh yeah, as of today I will make titles for my chapters so that it doesn't look so confusing in the bar things (like how it goes 2. Chapter 1, etc.). I hope I can make good titles.

Anyway, read on!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rave Master, I would own Fairy Tail as well, but I don't.**

* * *

The inside of Fairy Tail was even more amazing than Elie had imagined. Sure it was very majestic on the outside, but the inside was where all the fun was happening. Even in Symphonia, she had never seen so many lively people crowded into a couple floors of a building. Added to this was the fact that she can feel something coming off from them. It was magic.

Elie looked over a few tables where some people were laughing. Plue had joined the group and was doing some weird dances or interpretations; she couldn't tell, but at least they were having fun. Elie suddenly gasped in surprise when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around and faced a blue-eyed woman with white hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to startle you," she said kindly. "My name is Mirajane. I work at the bar over there. Your name is Elie, right?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"There's no need for formalities! We're all friends, aren't we?" she smiled.

Elie smiled back, but a thought lingered in the back of her mind. _There's something weird about her. Her…magic…feels different, like there's something demonic on the inside. No, it must be my imagination. She looks too sweet._

In the next few minutes, she was greeted and introduced to by many more guild members. She could feel that they all had good magic and were very friendly. She noticed a shock of red hair coming down the stairs and recognized it as Erza. The woman caught her eye and she waved to her.

"Elie! Come over here. Master would like to speak with you."

The blonde girl nodded and made her way to the stairs. She followed Erza into a room and closed the door. She looked in front of her and only saw a desk with two chairs on opposite sides. She took a glance at the room and found no one but herself and Erza in it.

"So where's the Master?" Elie asked.

Erza gave a small sigh and walked over to the desk. She looked behind one of the chairs and yelled, "Master! Wake up!"

Elie heard a gasp and a thud as the chair tilted over. Erza began scolding whomever fell onto the floor on how he shouldn't just sleep when he feels like it. Elie could tell she was just playing as a small smile graced her lips. She saw the chair upright itself and a small, old man jumped onto the desk.

_What was the point of picking the chair up, then?_ Elie thought to herself.

The man coughed and motioned for her to come closer. "Ah, so you're Elie, yes? Nice to meet you. My name is Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail. I hear from Erza that you're looking for someone."

"Yes, sir. We're…new to this town and we were separated."

"Don't worry. I had one of our mages send out a mental message to the other members to look for him," Erza said. "I'm fairly certain that he'll show up very soon."

"Considering it was you who ordered it," Makarov commented. "I bet Gray and Natsu are running around town looking for him. Anyway, Elie," he turned to her, "Erza said that you don't have an affiliation with other guilds. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Elie gave a light start at the question. "No thank you. Haru and I have to get back home really soon. You…might not have a mage who specializes in time magic, would you?"

Both Makarov and Erza gave her a weird look. It was close to suspicion. "Why would you need a mage who knows time magic? That sort of magic is forbidden."

"O-oh! I didn't know. Never mind, then," she said, waving her hands in front of her. _Oh no, what if I said the wrong thing? I think they're suspecting me of something. Surely if I explain my cause, they would let Haru and me go home…wouldn't they? But Sieg told me to not tell anyone where I'm from. That could damage the time stream. Still, something about this place doesn't seem to be from our world._

Before they could discuss anything further, a sudden crash and some yells could be heard from outside. The three rushed to the first floor only to find a very tired blue cat on the ground.

"Happy! What's the matter?" Mirajane asked him. She realized this only after she saw the white-haired boy attached to his tail. "Who's this?"

Elie smiled and she ran over to him, giving him a huge hug. "Haru! I'm so glad you made it! I thought we'd be separated forever!!"

"Huh? What?" Haru asked, a little winded from the flying. He turned his attention to the girl hugging him and immediately exclaimed, "Elie! I found you! Wait, where are we?"

"You're in the Fairy Tail mage guild, young boy," Makarov came over. "Erza here said that Elie was looking for someone like you, and I guess Happy got the message and brought you here."

Haru suddenly stood up. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Elie, Let and Julia are here!"

"What? Why would they be here? I thought we were the only ones who were sucked in."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, and Musica is somewhere, too."

Elie gave a worried look. "What? Where are they?"

"Right…here…" a voice said from the doors.

"Gray!" Cara said in surprise. "Why are you out of breath? And put some clothes on!!"

Gray took in a breath before replying, "Natsu and I…we ran from the forest…and…"

Elfman gave them a curious look. "What were you and Natsu doing?"

The whole room stared at him as Natsu came up next to him, also out of breath. He noticed their stares and asked, "Why's everyone staring at us? Gray, I think it's 'cause you're half-naked."

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray glared at him before turning to the wide-eyed crowd. "Guys, you've got the wrong idea! We were just running because we had to get Haru to the guild and we had to make it here in time to bring these two other people here without getting killed," he said in one breath. "There!"

Just then, the two people he was talking about came up behind them, barely out of breath. Let and Julia looked in awe at the building before locking their eyes onto Haru and Elie.

"There you two are!" Julia said, going over to them while dragging Let with her. "Great, now that we're back together, we have to go find Musica and get the hell out of here!"

"Well, I don't think finding Musica will be a problem," Let commented, "but I doubt any of us besides Haru and Elie know how to go back to our time."

"Even if we knew how, we wouldn't be able to do it," Elie shrugged. "We'd need to know time magic for that, and none of the mages here know it." She leaned into the group and whispered, "It's forbidden magic."

"Then how are we supposed to get back home?" Julia sighed. "What if we're stuck here forever? What will happen to our time?"

Haru had a dark look on his face as he said, "You don't want to imagine that."

"Um, excuse me?"

The group of four looked behind them at the crowd. They had been huddling the entire time, and the mages seemed a little confused.

Mirajane stepped out and asked them, "Is everything alright?"

Elie gave her a sheepish grin and said, "Actually, we have another friend missing. Um, do you think you could…?"

"Hey everyone!" a voice suddenly interrupted. A girl with blonde hair and a high side ponytail walked into the store with a confused look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Lucy," Natsu turned to her. "These guys lost one of their friends. I'm guessing we have to go look for him."

"Is this a request?" Lucy asked him. "How much is it?"

"He has short, black hair and this silver snake-skull necklace. He also has these three piercings on his eyebrow," Haru described, making the motions to where everything was.

"Oh, you mean this guy?" Lucy responded, tugging into the room a man matching the description.

Haru and the others exclaimed, "Musica!"

The Silverclaimer looked over at them and immediately smiled. "Guys! I found you!"

"More like Lu-chan found you," a girl with blue hair giggled.

"He was wandering around town and he mistook me for someone. Well, to be fair I thought he was someone else, too. So how much do I get for completing this search?"

"The only thing you think of is the money, don't you?" Gray looked at her.

Lucy glared back at him. "That's not true! I don't just do requests for the money! How cheap do you think I am?"

"That's enough you two. This isn't the time for a meaningless argument," Erza said, crossing her arms. She got an immediate apology and silence. "Now that that's settled, Elie," she continued, turning her attention to the girl, "I believe we weren't done talking with you yet. Your friends will have to come along, too."

Erza gestured towards the room they were previously in and started walking towards the stairs. The group was stopped short, however, when a bird flew in with an envelope in its claws. It had a peculiar seal on it that made Makarav's eyes widen in worry. After he read it, he crumpled the letter, his fist shaking a little. The guild noticed his reaction and were on guard.

"Master? What's wrong?" Mirajane went up to him.

Makarov and announced, "There is an outbreak of Dark Guild mages terrorizing the next town over. The citizens are in great danger. The guild there is calling for back up. We must go!"

Almost all of the guild members roared in response, but some were a little reluctant.

"But Master! This has nothing to do with us!"

"Why should we go out of our way? What guild is this?"

"Fools!" Makarov yelled. "It doesn't matter if this guild is our number one rival! You all know the terror of what Dark Guilds can bring. The mages attacking the town are all from different guilds. The Dark Guilds are planning something big if they are starting to cooperate with each other. As Fairy Tail, we must stop this injustice!"

His little speech got the rest to accept his words, and all able-fighting mages ran out of the room to battle. Haru and the others looked at them in confusion, before Erza hurriedly ran past them.

"Erza! What should we do?!" Elie called after her.

Erza yelled over her shoulder, "You five should stay here! This is a battle for the guilds. It has nothing to do with you!"

The only other person left in the room was Mirajane, who had a worried look on her face. Before anything could be said, Haru started marching towards the doors.

"Come on guys, we're going, too!" His look of determination meant that things were going to get serious.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Mirajane asked. "You shouldn't get involved in our fights!"

Let walked past her and calmly said, "You helped us regroup and were kind to us. We must help you out somehow."

"Besides," Julia added, "we're strong, too. Let's go beat up some mages!"

Elie and Musica quickly ran after the three, with Plue following close by. Mirajane could do nothing to stop them before the group was out of her sight as well. The last mage put her hands together in a small prayer.

_Come home safely._

_

* * *

_

OHMAHGOSH Wasn't that the most unnecessary chapters you've ever read?? I think in my haste to post this before December I made the reunion and the ending kind of lame. Okay, VERY lame. I'm sorry for those who have favorited/alerted/reviewed so far! You had to wait an extremely long time for my update. I failed you in Chapter 3. Please forgive me? *hides from pitchforks and torches*

Oh, a little note: I appreciate all of you who favorited/alerted my story, but I would appreciate it to the maximum if you would review as well! Remember, I don't get better based on my biased opinions alone.

With that said, please review!!

~Yukihane~


	5. The First Step

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for this epic lateness! I mean, my story isn't that great and yet I'm making you wait for this thing! I'm scum! *pounds fists into ground and cries* I don't even have a viable excuse! Sure I had Finals, but those were only for three days! Surely I could have updated in December!! *goes to corner*

But anyway, I said I'd keep posting this story no matter what, and I can't help but think of all the people who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. I'm so thankful!! Without further ado, here's Chapter 4!!

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own either Fairy Tail or Rave Master.**

* * *

Soon enough, the whole of Fairy Tail arrived at the troubled town which was basically left in ruins. Only a few people could be seen trying to hide in buildings or run into the nearby forest. The main source of the problem was at the town's guild where all of its mages and some townspeople were being held by the dark guild mages. Everyone could only hope they weren't too late.

Haru and the rest were right behind them when the road suddenly split open, separating them from the Fairy Tail mages.

"Woah! What the hell?!" Haru shouted, nearly falling into the crevice.

"What happened to the ground?!" Elie exclaimed. "You can't even see the bottom!"

A sudden dark chuckle made them turn around. Five mages dressed in black clothing with different tattoos on each of them were standing behind the group. They quickly prepared for a fight.

"Who are you?" Haru asked, taking out his sword.

One of them chuckled. "How cute, the little mage is trying to talk to us."

"I think we should show these light guilds who's really powerful around here," another said, tugging at his gloves.

"Watch out, I think these guys are those dark mages," Let said.

"Let me guess, you're here to save this town?" the man with the gloves figured.

"What's it to you? Scared you're going to get beat up?" Julia challenged.

They all laughed at her statement. "Please, don't try to joke. It will only make you suffer more."

Just when they all got into attack mode, the five mages suddenly fell through the ground. Haru and the rest could clearly hear their groans and curses. A figure suddenly popped out from the ground in front them, making them yell in surprise. After a moment, they realized that it was a girl with short, purple hair wearing shackles and a maid's outfit.

"Virgo! Good job!" someone called out. Lucy came running towards the group but stopped before she fell right into the crack in the ground.

"Hey, Lucy! You know this girl?" Musica asked her.

"Well, yeah, she's my celestial sprit."

Elie tilted her head. "Celestial sprit?"

"I'll explain it all when we get back to the guild," Lucy waved it away. "More importantly, what do you guys think you're doing here??"

"We came to help!" Haru said. "Let us fight, too!"

"I can't let you do that! This is Fairy Tail business," another voice said. Gray came up beside Lucy, nearly falling into the crack as well. He turned to Lucy and asked, "What happened to those mages we saw come here earlier?"

"Virgo dug a pit under them," she answered. "I believe she made it deep enough so that they won't be getting out for a few minutes. The shock of the fall should have made them a bit confused, at least. Virgo! Good work!"

"Are you punishing me, Princess?" the purple-haired maid asked.

"I'm praising you!" Lucy told her and the spirit promptly disappeared. "I wonder if she'll ever understand what I'm saying."

"Listen, I know that this isn't our battle," Haru continued, "but sometimes you can't just ignore cries for help. Let us fight!!"

The two Fairy Tail guild members gave each other a glance, but before either could accept or refuse his offer, a loud bang jerked them back to their places. The interruption came from another street, the smoke clearly seen in the sky. The group quickly made their way over to see a Fairy Tail wizard knocked out on the ground and some Dark Guild wizards laughing.

"Bastards…!" Gray snarled, taking off his shirt involuntarily. He readied his magic.

"Oh, look, more Fairy Tail worms," one of them pointed. "Are you angry we beat your friend so quickly? Not so tough are you."

As soon as the mage laughed, he was knocked to the side with a heavy blow from Let's fist. The Dragonrace merely cracked his knuckles and smirked. The other Dark mages quickly beamed out their own magic. The group of seven scattered and took on their own mage.

Let, once again, defeated his opponent without much effort, as did Julia.

Musica morphed his necklace into a lance and deflected his opponent's magic, successfully knocking him out with it when he spotted an opening.

Gray announced "Ice Make: Battle Axe!" and fought with the mage who can requip weapons. They were in an intense duel until Gray made a giant mallet and squished the mage into the ground.

Lucy called out Sagittarius and proceeded to fight against a mage using fire magic. Though the arrows caught fire, they didn't disintegrate nor falter, hitting their target where it hurt.

Elie used her staff to shoot out magic and soon overwhelmed her opponent after firing a seemingly limitless supply all around him.

Haru squared off with one using guns. Using the broad side of his sword, he deflected the bullets and quickly went in to knock him out with a swift hit to the neck.

Plue merely poked one of the already-fallen mage with a stick.

Soon enough, all of the Dark mages were down and out for the count. Despite how big they talked, they weren't much of a fight. The victors took a quick look at each other before going to their fallen comrade.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gray shook him.

He coughed and replied, "D-Don't worry about me. Everyone is at the guild headquarters already."

"What are they trying to do? The Dark Guild mages?"

"I didn't get much," he struggled, "but they just said something about an experiment."

The group became confused and alarmed. Before they had the chance to ask him about the experiment, he passed out. Gray placed him against one of the buildings to rest.

"Come on, we have to hurry or else this 'experiment' could become the real thing."

"What do you think that is?" Musica wondered, running alongside everyone to a castle-like building in the distance.

"It doesn't sound pleasant," Julia responded. "If they're just trying something on a place like this, then they're going to go all-out on a much bigger scale."

As soon as they reached the building that stated the town's guild, magical outbursts and the sounds of battle met their ears. The newly-arrived group began to join the fray when Natsu decided to pull out a move.

"Karyuu no Houkou!" He blew through his hands and a stream of fire erupted from them. It burned a small group of Dark mages but also came close to destroying the room itself.

"Natsu! Watch where you're firing!" someone shouted.

The Fire Dragon Slayer gave a sheepish grin before punching an oncoming mage in the face. As the battle continued, a loud, booming voice shook the entire castle, making debris fall. The Dark mages immediately stopped what they were doing in fear that something was coming. The Fairy Tail mages, however, knew what, or who, the voice belonged to, giving them a chance to attack.

"W-What was that?" Elie stuttered, looking above.

Erza suddenly landed next to her after jumping off a nearby mage's face. "That was our master."

"The small, old man?! He made that sound?"

"Yeah. He uses Giant magic," Erza explained while fending off some swordsmen. "He can transform into a large and fearsome person, but he's very kind and gentle."

"Still, don't get him mad!" Cana added. "Once, I got so drunk that I almost went to the second floor of our old building. It used to be off limits to most of the members, but not anymore after the reconstruction. Anyway, before I could go up even one step, Master turned his arm into a Giant arm and nearly crushed me!"

Elie looked at her, scared. "That sounds terrible!"

"But it's for their own good," Erza said. "The jobs on the second floor were too dangerous for most."

Nearby, Gray exclaimed, "Ice Make: Gorilla!" A giant gorilla made of ice popped up and began to pound through the nearby Dark mages.

"Ah, Gray! You're so cool!" a girl with blue hair swooned.

"Juvia! Look out!" someone yelled.

The water mage turned around and was nearly hit in the face with a couple of knives if Taurus hadn't blocked them with his axe. Lucy ran over to her and continued to have Taurus fight.

"Juvia did not need any help," she pouted, making it rain hard on some enemies around her. "You're still after Gray, I know it! Juvia won't let you have him."

"Now's not the time!" Lucy sighed, taking out her whip just in time to catch a thrown object.

"Let! Julia! Musica!" Haru called over the battle. He swung Runesave around, cutting away all of the magic balls that were fired at him. "How are you holding up?"

Musica responded by knocking aside a few mages with his silver lance. "Never better."

The two Dragonrace were fighting together, but handling a large group. Using their martial arts skills, they soon beat the mages up with only slight scratches from the magical blasts. "We're good over here."

The battle had only spanned about half an hour when all of the Dark mages were defeated. Fairy Tail gave a mighty "Yay!" before checking on their teammates. Haru and the group gathered together and gave each other a smile.

"You guys were amazing!" Lucy said, coming over to the group. "It's hard to believe you're all not in a guild. Want to join Fairy Tail?"

"It's a futile attempt, Lucy," Erza came up. "I already asked Elie, but now's not the time for recruitment." The strongest woman in Fairy Tail began to look around before settling her gaze on the ceiling. "Master is still doing something."

In that moment, a loud bang was heard from above and everyone immediately scattered. The ceiling collapsed and a lone man fell through, hitting the first floor hard. He was clearly knocked out, beaten nearly to death. A grunt was heard from above and a large, black face peered back at them. It began to change shape and shrink into a small, old man who jumped down and landed nimbly on his opponent.

"Master, what's going on?" they quickly asked.

"Well, let's discuss that back at the guild," Makarov answered hastily, already heading for the door.

Natsu asked, "How come? Don't we have to rescue the mages who own this place?"

It suddenly dawned on everybody that all of the damage they did to this random guild would be pinned on them and they would pay for it. Big time. As the entire Fairy Tail guild ran for their lives, almost as quickly as they entered, Haru and his group were left in the debris, confused at what had just happened.

"Were we just abandoned?" Musica raised an eyebrow.

"After we helped them out like that! The bastards!" Julia yelled. "I still have to settle something with that dragon slaying punk."

"Um, guys?" Haru asked warily.

"What's up, Haru?"

The Rave Master started edging towards the door like Makarov did. He pointed to a door that had just been opened where dozens of mages were coming out. They were the newly-freed hostages and, judging by how they were gawking at the castle that lay in ruins, the group of five assumed that they were the owners of the place and they were not happy campers.

"RUN!!!" Haru yelled, speeding out of the place before they could be spotted and caught.

"I can't believe you guys just left us there!" Julia roared. The room shook from her intensity and the residents clearly quaked in fear.

"N-Now Julia-san," one of the mages tried saying, but was promptly punched away.

"Don't 'Julia-san' me! And you!" she exclaimed, rounding onto a certain pink-haired boy eating a fire steak. "We're still not done with our little discussion from earlier. Who the hell gives you the right to go around killing dragons?!"

Natsu got up in defiance and yelled, "Are you still going on about that? I'm telling you, you don't understand! We learn magic from them!"

"So you used that magic to get rid of them, am I right?"

"No! Well, it was intentionally used to combat a dragon's power," Natsu began, but quickly changed gears before Julia could get more information. "Listen, all of the dragons just disappeared one day several years ago. I'm trying to find the one that raised me like a son!"

"I'm still not accepting of that name, 'Dragon Slayer.' It's like an insult to us Dragonrace."

"What's 'Dragonrace?'" Gray questioned despite the feud that was going on. "Like a group of dragons?"

"What else do you think that is, Gray? And put some clothes on!" Cana insisted, looking away from his underpants.

"You said 'us Dragonrace,' so does that mean you're people who are dragons or something?" Erza asked. She swiftly requipped a shield to block a kick from Julia. Erza's eyes narrowed slightly at how strong the kick was. She pushed Julia away and requipped the shield away.

"We're not humans!" she exclaimed, getting weird looks from the guild members.

Happy looked at them oddly. "So you're demons? Like those guys on Galuna Island?"

She was readying another attack before Let cut her off, explaining, "The two of us are Dragons, a race in the demon realm of Makai. We only appear as humans so we don't give in to our dragon's feral side."

"I think what we've been meaning to say," Haru started, grabbing the Guild's attention, "is that we're not really from here."

"What do you mean?" they all seemed to ask.

Elie answered for them. "We're from a different dimension."

* * *

I know, another lame chapter. I just keep degrading myself, don't I? Well, it's good motivation to make me write better! Unless...this really IS scum. Oh gosh, I fail!

I realize that the previous chapter was rushed (I apologize) but I've been holding off on this story for such a long time that I forgot it's all about quality, not how fast you put in a new chapter (right? I hope I'm right). A lot of questions within the story should be answered in the next chapter, so it'll basically be a big ol' game of 20 Questions. It may be a bit boring, especially if you're a complete expert on these two works, but it'll explain stuff for the characters since they don't know a thing about each other. If you don't want to read it, too bad! There might be some stuff about the plot in there...

Again, I want to thank all of my awesome readers/reviewers/favoriters/alerters!!! You guys make my life better!

~Yukihane~


	6. Questions are Answered

Wow, how long has it been since I did anything productive?? I've had this chapter ready for a few weeks now, but I guess I just felt that it wasn't ready to be made known to the public. This chapter may be long (because of all the dialogue and the slowness of it all) but it isn't the best I've ever done. I know, I keep telling myself that my chapters fail, but I'm getting into a bad funk at the moment. School is torturous with exams and projects all over the place. That's why I take a notebook around with me and write chapters whenever I have the time! Yay!

It's a real mystery on when I'll update again. I think it'll be really soon because I already wrote the next chapter. I just need to fix some kinks and it'll be good to go!! I have a bad feeling that I'm going to make everyone dangerously OOC very soon...

**Disclaimer: I still don't own either Rave Master or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The six newcomers stood inside one of Fairy Tail's rooms. They were waiting for Makarov as he had almost immediately asked, or more like ordered, them to a private discussion. They nearly jumped when they heard his voice.

"It seems we have something important to talk about," he started, hopping onto the table in front of them. He gave them a short look and said, "Where do you want to begin?"

"Well, sir," Elie started. "I was hoping that you would be able to answer my question from earlier."

"About a mage who specializes in time magic, yes. As I said earlier, such magic is forbidden and only a handful of mages know where to look for the spells. They aren't willing to reveal that information, however, no matter what. I'm sorry, but I can't help you there. How did you all get here, anyway?"

"The time rift back in Symphonia, the country we were in where it happened, was caused by the accumulation of my magic mixing in with Akuma's," Elie explained, recounting the disastrous event. "Even though I had gotten complete control over my magic, Akuma's magic made it unstable, making a time rift."

"Except this time, it ripped into space," Haru added, the idea finally dawning on him.

"Haru, Elie," Let turned to the two. "When you went to Resha's Grave and went back in time, how did you return?"

The pair looked painfully at each other before Haru replied, "Sieg helped us. He kept the rift open and on track by staying behind. The skeleton we buried with the fallen Mildeans was Sieg, since you can't do anything when you're in the past or else it'll alter the future. That's probably why he had died."

"Sieg?" Makarov suddenly asked, looking at Haru intently. "How do you know Siegrain?" _If these children have been in contact with that sham of a mage, who knows what the Council will do._

Haru gave him a confused look. "His name isn't Siegrain. It's Sieg Hart."

"I think you're mistaking our Sieg for your Sieg," Musica said thoughtfully. "After all, we're in a different dimension. Everything could be the same and different."

"That's where it gets confusing," Julia commented, rubbing her temple a little. "I was never meant to deal with magic."

"So the question at hand is how you all are going to get back, eh," Makarov concluded. "In that case, if Elie-chan caused the first rift, why can't she make another one?"

The room went silent as the group looked at the Etherion girl. Elie put her hand on her chin in thought and then announced, "I can't."

"Why not? It makes perfect sense to me," Julia stated.

"Didn't you see how big that rift was? It sucks in everything that gets near it. I don't want to endanger everyone around us. Besides," Elie added, "Sieg said that rifts can take you anywhere. We could end up in another dimension without someone to stay back and control it."

Julia sighed in response. "Oh well. We'll find another way."

"On that note, I'd like to ask you a question, Elie-chan," Makarov looked at her. "What kind of magic do you use?" _Magic that enables you to change dimensions… This is unheard of. At best, mages can only move a little bit through time, and not for very long before they're pushed back into the present. Who is this girl?_

Elie seemed to stutter in her answer. _Is it safe to tell them I can control Etherion? After all, it might be an ultra-rare and super-forbidden magic in this dimension. _"Um, well…you see, sir, I'm—"

Some small 'Pun pun!'s were heard and the group saw the white dog start to move.

"Huh? Plue, where are you going?" Haru interrupted. He watched as his companion walked to the door and jumped to turn the doorknob. Haru yelled in surprise when it flung open and a mass of four bodies and one cat fell through. "It's you guys!"

"Master, it was all Gray's fault!" Natsu accused his Ice Mage friend.

"Shut up, Natsu!" he retorted. "You were the one who wanted to listen in!"

"Yeah, and you dragged me into this," Lucy whined.

Erza tried to defend herself with, "I told them that they shouldn't eavesdrop on your conversation, but they wouldn't listen!"

"That was because you were too busy listening with us," Natsu muttered. He was soon holding his head in pain after Erza promptly punched him.

Lucy sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. We all heard your situation."

"You coming from a different dimension says a lot," Erza said, "even though it all sounds far-fetched. Maybe I mistook Elie for Lucy because of that. Who knows, you two could be related in a different world!"

"Instead of looking for our long, lost twins, could we talk about how we're going to get home again?" Julia interrupted, her dragon side coming out in frustration.

"We don't know if time is still continuing back there," Let put in. "We still have a battle to fight, and the others must be worried."

"That's right! I almost forgot about Lucia!" Haru exclaimed, making his friends sweat drop.

"You're the Rave Master and you forget THAT?!" Musica said, slapping Haru on the back. "What did you think we were doing the entire time?"

"Now that we're back on track," Makarov interrupted, "I'm afraid to say that you have no choice but to sit tight here while we think of a way to send you back to your home. Like I said, not many know about time, or even space, magic, so that leaves us with the option of you making another rift unless we find something within the next few days. I'll try to look in the Magic Council's records for anything useful, but I can't guarantee anything at all. Time is a touchy subject, so I won't mention this to anyone, got it?"

"Thank you so much, Ojiisan!" Elie said, hugging him tightly. "This means a lot!"

Makarov tried to suppress a large smile as he replied with, "This-This does, too!"

"Master, is there anything we could do to help?" Erza asked, trying to redeem herself of eavesdropping.

"Ah, yes. Watch over them, will you? I don't know how long it'll take to find suitable magic for this situation, so you'll also need some lodgings. Let's see," Makarov paused, then looked at a certain blonde mage. "Lucy, you've got an apartment. Let them stay with you."

Lucy protested. "What?? Why can't they stay here at the Guild or go to an inn?"

"Because the Guild doesn't have boy dormitories, for reasons even I don't know, and they probably don't have money," the Master answered.

"So it's all settled. We're all staying at your house, Lucy!" Natsu finalized, walking out of the room with Happy trailing behind him.

"Hold on! What's this 'we're all' you're talking about?!" Lucy yelled, trailing after him.

"Are you sure, Ojiisan, about us staying at Lucy house?" Elie asked him. "She seems really against it."

"Don't worry, she's always like that at first," Erza stated, "but she has a big heart. She won't mind later. Come on, then, I'll take you to her place."

* * *

"For the last time, Natsu, you're not sleeping over at my apartment!" Lucy yelled at him.

The Celestial Wizard, Dragon Slayer, and cat were walking down the road to her living quarters, arguing on the way. Well, it was more of Lucy yelling at Natsu, who was calmly walking onwards, while Happy flew behind them.

"Why can't I? Everyone else is going," he said.

"That's right! We're having a sleepover!" Happy put in, flapping his wings. "Don't worry, I brought fish."

Lucy just smacked her forehead as she opened the door to her apartment. She shrieked when she saw who was already inside. "What are you guys doing here??!"

Haru, Musica, Elie, Let, and Julia were sitting around the table and looked at her oddly. "We're staying here, right?'

"Yes, I know you five are, but you two…?" she trailed off when she saw Erza and Gray.

"We're having a sleepover," Erza stated with a completely serious face. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Natsu and Gray said at the same time, causing the two to go into a fist fight.

"Be careful! The neighbors…" Lucy tried to say, but Erza beat her to it.

"I already talked to the manager and everyone. They said it's okay."

_What's okay about this?_ Lucy practically cried. "Alright, fine, you can all stay. But I don't nearly have enough beddings for everyone!"

"Don't worry, I brought more than enough," Erza answered again. A huge pile of pillows and blankets suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Woah, where'd all of that come from?" Haru stared.

"I exquipped them, just in case something like this would happen."

"What, like an emergency sleepover?" Lucy cried again.

"Precisely," the armor woman smiled.

"What's 'exquip?'" Musica asked her.

"My magic is called Requip. It's storing whatever you want in a special magic space and then summoning it out whenever you want," she explained. "I use it to change armor and weapons in battle, but I can use it for stuff like this, too. It just takes up room in my magic storage, so I don't do it often."

"Erza's the fastest at exquipping," Happy added.

Natsu nodded. "Other mages who use Requip take at least three seconds to get their stuff out, but with Erza, it's like in a second flat!"

"Natsu, you're flattering me," Erza replied, suddenly throwing a pillow at the Dragon Slayer's face, knocking him over. She was lightly blushing.

"You're over exaggerating, Natsu," Gray said, unaware of the danger he's walking into. "Erza's not that fast. Maybe two seconds at best." He found himself on the floor with a pillow imprint on his cheek. Erza was red, but in anger.

"If you guys are going to kill each other, please don't do it in my room," Lucy sighed. She turned to the five sitting at the table. "So where are you all from again?"

"Well, another dimension…" Haru trailed off, looking at her strangely. "What else can I say?"

"I mean, what is your world like?" Lucy specified. "Since you can obviously use magic and skills that aren't unlike here, it could make it easier to find a way to send you all back home. Like finding a certain connection, or something."

Musica answered first. "Well, I guess we have normal people, mages, demons, warriors, mermaids, a monster that we're trying to defeat before it blows up our world. You know, typical stuff."

"That doesn't sound so typical to me," Lucy replied.

"Then what is this world like?" Julia asked. "You got any _dragons_ anywhere?" She aimed this at Natsu who only stared back at her. "Our fight isn't over yet, brat."

The Fire Dragon Slayer just folded his arms and turned his head. "Whatever."

"Our world has civilians, mages, and the occasional giant monsters," Erza answered. "Though I don't think any of them would want to swallow up our world."

"Yeah, what kind of monster is it?" Gray wondered. He was thinking of a monster along the lines of Deliora, but not as fierce.

Elie was the one to answer him. "Its name is Endless. It's a being that collected all of the memories of the world, called stellar memory. It's quite powerful, the reason why this guy, Lucia, intends to destroy our world and recreate it using Endless and this substance called Dark Bring. It's an object that harbors the ultimate dark magic."

"Yeah, and the only way to stop Endless is to use the Staff of Time and Space to get rid of it," Haru added, pointing at Elie's staff. "I guess Lucia would be part of the plan, too, since he has all of the Dark Brings. But no need to worry, because I have all of the Raves!"

"Raves?" Happy looked at him. "Like the dances?"

"Rave is the stone to counter the Dark Bring. They were originally called Holy Bring, but they changed the name after a certain...event happened." Elie glanced at Haru sadly. "Haru has all five of them, which was our goal for two years."

"Yeah, and then they gained us along the way," Julia said fondly. For seemingly no reason, she punched Let in the shoulder, making him wince. "We make a pretty badass team, don't we, Let?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…"

"Wow, that sounds pretty rough," Lucy commented. _Rough? It isn't just rough. That's almost like TORTURE!_

"But we're almost to our final fight," Haru said with determination. "After this battle with Lucia, the world's going to be set back to normal and everyone will live in peace. Shiba had wanted this to happen for over fifty years, so I'm going to finish his fight."

"Who's Shiba?" Erza asked him. "He couldn't be another one of your friends that's lost in our world, could he?"

"No, he died a while ago," Elie replied. "He was the first Rave Master."

Lucy looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

For the next couple of hours, the two groups exchanged more information about themselves and their worlds, making explanations for practically everything they said. They even had some demonstrations of their skills and magic despite the small space and Lucy's protests. They even had some arguments over what kind of power was stronger between the two worlds. If they weren't about to go into battle with Lucia, Haru and the others would be living the regular life. They even gained new friends who were living normally but were all far from normal. Soon it was near midnight when the two goups decided to go to sleep.

Lucy agreed for Elie to share her bed, Erza exquipped an extra mattress, Let and Julia sat against a wall, and everyone else would just get a blanket and a pillow and sleep variously around the room. No one minded; they were used to it anyway.

"Good night!" they all yelled to each other before turning off the lights.

* * *

Unbeknownst to most of the magical world, dark forces were rising. Away in Era, something sparked ever so slightly. A crack formed, letting out a demonic chuckle, echoing in the empty council.

"Let the war," it sneered, "begin!"

* * *

Hahah, behold the unnecessariness of this chapter and its drawn-out dialogue! I'm sorry you had to go through that, especially since I keep getting hits and visits but never updating. Thank you all so much for following this amateur of a writer! Please leave me a review! They are my anti-drugs.

~Yukihane~


	7. A New Problem

Hey, I did a really quick update! The reason? This is a really short chapter! I was looking at how many words each of my chapters have, and I find it funny how it slowly grew to over 2,500, then suddenly dropped to 1,700. Do I just want to get this chapter out of the way? Probably.

Good news, though! The next chapter is exciting!! At least to me, when I was imagining it going on. It's really hard to put pictures into words, especially when you're having trouble figuring out which words to use to make it sound epic. *cough*thatwouldbeme*cough*

Without further ado, here's chapter 7!!

**Disclaimer: If I don't own either Happy or Plue, then I don't own either Fairy Tail or Rave Master.**

* * *

It was the morning after and Haru and his friends were back at Fairy Tail Guild after a much needed rest. Lucy had told them they would be helping to look through their archives for even the smallest of clues on how to get them home. Makarov had then since traveled to Era for more information, although a little sneakily, but it would take a while before he gets there and even start. He didn't want to cause too much suspicion with the Magic Council if they seem him walking about in their library. He was already in enough trouble as it is. Levi was then put in charge of the research and was eager to flip through some books.

"Alright! Let's get started!" she exclaimed, poking her nose into a book. Within a few minutes, she placed it beside her and grabbed a new one.

"Woah! That was really fast!" Haru said, looking at his measly page number 5. "Is this your magic?"

"My magic is called Solid Script, but that has nothing to do with this. I'm just pretty good with books," she replied, flipping through the pages.

The ever vigilant Jet and Droy were standing behind her, eyeing the male newcomers. They were also eyeing the girls, but were snapped out of their trances by Levi.

"Can you also help? Use some Wind Reading Glasses if it'll be quicker." She handed both a book while continuing her own. The two boys sighed and got to work.

Nearly two hours had passed and they weren't getting anywhere. Levi alone had finished over 100 books while everyone else had only finished 20 between them all. Natsu and Happy had gotten bored, so they left to go train. Erza said that she had something important to do, so she left. Gray unconsciously stripped himself while reading, so he had to run back to wherever he stays to get clothes. Everyone besides Levi sighed. They really weren't getting anywhere.

"I need a break," Elie said, putting down her book. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Levi, I don't understand how you can just go through books like that. Really, it's magic!"

"This is the most reading I've done in one sitting," Haru yawned. _The most reading I've done at any time, at least, _he thought to himself. He then got up and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

Droy pointed somewhere. "Down that hallway. Even though there are a bunch of doors, you'll be able to tell which one is the bathroom."

"It's not like I need magic to open it or anything, right?" Haru laughed, but walked that way anyway. As he neared the end of the hallway, he saw that one of the doors was slightly open. Curiosity got the better of him when he heard voices inside. He tip-toed to the door and peeked inside, seeing Mirajane and what looked like a glowing crystal ball. _Is that magic? Looks more like fortune telling to me,_ Haru commented in his head. He saw her talking to it and could see the figure of Makarov in the ball. _I guess it's some sort of communicator._

"Have Levi and the others found anything?" the master questioned.

Mirajane shook her head. "It's been a few hours, but there hasn't been any information."

"I see. The same goes for me. I've been looking through the restricted section of Era's archives, but I've found nothing about time or space magic."

"This is terrible. If we don't find a way to send them home soon…" Mirajane trailed off, worried. "What'll we do?"

"We're not just going to let them try to fend for themselves. We'll take them in," Makarov said. He paused and sighed afterward. "I still don't know the consequences of keeping them here, away from their time, but we'll deal with it."

The sound of breaking glass made Makarov turn around. Mirajane asked what was wrong, but he didn't answer immediately. There was a little movement to the side of the crystal on Makarov's side, but it quickly disappeared.

"Mira-chan, something's in Era…" he managed to say before his lachryma shattered, cutting off their connection.

Mirajane gave a start of surprise. Haru could tell that she was trying to stay calm. He realized that it would be bad, and incredibly awkward, if he was caught eavesdropping, so he backed away and went back to the group. He completely forgot about his full bladder.

Levi was still reading while everyone else was lying around in boredom. Elie perked up when she saw Haru approach, however.

"Haru, what's wrong? Did you not find the bathroom?"

The Rave Master inwardly debated with himself on whether he should tell them what he heard. Perhaps Mirajane will tell the whole of Fairy Tail later. He tugged at his hair in frustration.

Musica interrupted him, realizing something was bothering his friend. "Haru? Did something happen?"

Mirajane then came out from the same hallway. Her expression was in shock and she hardly noticed Levi walk up to her.

"Mira-san, are you alright? Did you talk with Master?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a Shade!"

"Is something happening at Era?" Gray came up, fully clothed this time.

Mirajane nodded and said, "Master was telling me how his research was going when there was a crash on his side. Right after that, our connection broke."

"You shouldn't worry so much. It's the master we're talking about," Jet waved the unease away. "I'm sure it's nothing so serious and he already solved the problem."

"I don't know if I can agree with you," the white-haired woman said. She gave them a worried glance. "I have a feeling that this is more than we imagine."

The group became apprehensive at her words. Mirajane wasn't one to say unnecessary things like that. Her feelings are bound to be true. Perhaps it was because she was an S-Class mage that she has an innate sense of danger. Haru and his group suddenly couldn't concentrate on finding a way home anymore, only what was happening now. Haru walked to the front of the guild, saying that he needed to take a walk. Plue followed close behind him.

As Haru walked to the ocean side to clear his head, he heard someone grunting. He saw that pink-haired boy on the beach, fighting imaginary enemies. Happy was nearby eating a fish. Haru only stared as Natsu continued to punch and kick. He couldn't help but think it was Let who was training. Happy noticed them and called them over.

"Hi guys! Did you want some fish, too?"

Natsu stopped and also greeted them. "Did you find a way back to where you came from?"

Haru shook his head in defeat as he and Plue neared them. "We read through about one hundred and twenty books, but found nothing. Can no one do time or space magic?"

"Well, there are certainly spells out there that could do that," Happy informed, "but they're extremely difficult and forbidden. I bet only the Ten Great Holy Mages could perform them."

Haru stroked his chin in thought. "This is harder than I imagined."

"No duh. You're trying to go through dimensions," Natsu stated. "It's not like any book will have the answer. You can't just learn magic from a book. That's stupid."

"Can't hurt to try, right?" Haru shrugged.

"Sure, if you've got the time to be a bookworm like Levi or Lucy," the Fire Dragon Slayer added. "Seriously, what's so great about some random scribbles on a piece of paper? That's not as exciting as fighting monsters."

Haru laughed. "That's true! But still, what else can we do here except try to look through really old books? They're bound to have the answer, right?"

"Era should have stuff on that. Master is there now, isn't he?" Happy asked. "I'm sure he'll find something."

Haru didn't want to tell them that something was going on in Era. After hearing Mirajane and Makarov's conversation, he wasn't so sure about what he should do now, especially since this isn't his world to be partaking in. He ate his own words however when he heard someone call their names.

Haru, Natsu, Happy, and Plue looked back at the Guild and saw Elie standing in front of the beach. "Guys! Come inside quickly! It's an emergency!!"

Natsu and Happy didn't waste any time in getting back to the guild. Haru ran after them with Elie and Plue in tow. He felt that he didn't need to ask her what was wrong since he already has a feeling that it concerned the shattering crystal. Once they were inside, the two saw that the Fairy Tail members were crowded around Mirajane. She was holding a crumpled letter in her hand.

"What's going on?" Haru asked once he found his group. "Did we find a way home?"

"Not even close," Let replied.

"Apparently, something's going down at their Magic Council place. Era, I think it was called," Musica informed. "Judging by all of their reactions to that letter, it's safe to say that this is serious."

Haru turned to Elie. "What did it say?"

"The message wasn't very long. It had a moving picture of Makarov-san and he looked kind of panicked. He told everyone that all of the dark guilds are attacking Era all at once!" Elie's voice began wavering when she tried finishing the summary of the letter's contents. "So then, he told us to evacuate all of Magnolia Town and get as far away from here as possible. The dark guilds are planning something so destructive that he's informing the other guilds in the other cities. He doesn't know when this thing will happen, but we have to start moving now!"

Haru looked at the girl in disbelief. He figured that something bad was happening, but this? This kind of scenario never even crossed his mind. His worries were completed when Natsu yelled out over the chatter.

"What?! They're going to destroy Fairy Tail?!"

"Not just Fairy Tail," Erza added. Her face was grave. "They plan on destroying the entire country."

* * *

What did I tell you? Short chapter, right? But oh look! Another cliffhanger! I bet all you Fairy Tail stalkers know what I'm talking about in that last paragraph. I promise that someone is going to be heroic in the next chapter. I wonder who it may be?

Thanks for all of the hits and to my wonderful readers! Remember, reviews are highly appreciated!

~Yukihane~


	8. Saved by Etherion

Hey guys! What's up? I never realized how popular (if I can use that term here) my story is. I see all of you invisible readers. Yeah, you know (or you should know) who you are.

Another update in a month? Am I crazy? Maybe it's the fact that so many invisible people keep reading my story. It sort of inspired me to get this next chapter done. Besides, this thing is almost 3000 words! That's a really big improvement.

Anyway, I have a note here for those who are concerned: Sorry, there's no magic yet! I'm getting there, don't worry. The next chapter or two will more than likely have a magic battle going on, so please be patient. This chapter is basically made up of descriptions and Elie, but the next ones will be Fairy Tail's turn to shine.

There's another tiny note at the end of this chapter, so please read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rave Master. Thanks for asking.**

* * *

"What? Erza, you can't be serious!" some members exclaimed.

"Master said so in his message. I could tell that he was distressed." Her face betrayed her worry, but she tried hiding it with her actions by taking the role as temporary master. No one ever questioned her authority while the master was away. "We have no choice but to move."

This proved as a shock to the members. There were several cries of protest. "We're going without a fight? Erza, what's the matter with you?" True, Erza never ran from a fight, especially when it involved her precious Fairy Tail family. There were times, however, where she needed to think logically and not on her feelings.

"But Master said—"

"Forget what the old man said!" Natsu cut her off. "If we just go to Era, then we can solve this! It won't be so hard to fight a couple of lame-ass dark mages. We can take them on!"

"Do you not realize what would happen if we underestimate their numbers? Master said that _all_ of the dark mage guilds were there in Era," Erza countered. _Natsu still has a point. It seems highly unlikely that the dark guilds would create an alliance this huge just to take over Era. They're more than likely bluffing, but what happened to Master and the other council members there?_

While they argued, Haru and his group were huddling together, debating on what was going on and what they should do.

"I guess we're not going home anytime soon," Haru said, attempting to lighten the mood and failing.

"At this rate, we won't be able to go anywhere anymore," Julia said. "What's going to destroy this place anyway? Aside from Endless and Overdrive, I can't think of anything else that could wipe out a whole country."

"It could be some kind of ultra-high level magic," Musica suggested. He glanced over at the Fairy Tail argument. "It's not like their world is limited to just making things move on their own."

"Remember, they have ancient and forbidden magic here. One of the only ways to find them is to go to the Magic Council," Elie put in. She gave a good point. It wasn't ironic, then, that all of the dark mages would gather there if they were aiming for the destruction of all of the good guilds. _But then they'd also be destroying their own guilds,_ the girl added in her head. "Still, I wouldn't think that the Council would keep spells that powerful in one place. It's too risky."

"If this Magic Council is just so powerful, then how were they overrun by these asses in the first place?" Julia accused.

Her question was never answered when a sudden yell from the front of the guild made the group turn their attention back to the mages. Natsu was stomping out towards the door, fire coming out from his hands.

"Natsu! Stop!" Gray called, grabbing his shirt back. "You can't go to Era!"

The Fire Dragon slayer shrugged him off. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm going to beat those mages up for even trying to pick a fight with us."

Before he could leave the building, there was a loud crackle outside. The air became heavy and the whole guild was silent in apprehension. There was a sudden sound, seeming to come out of the clouds. The guild rushed outside to find its source, only to see a hole in the grey sky. It looked like a storm was coming.

"What is this? Is this also magic?" Haru asked.

One of the mages near him answered, "A pretty powerful one. It must be one of the dark mages at Era, probably preparing their attack."

A booming voice suddenly broke through the silence. It was deep and full of disgust. "Greetings, Fairy Tail." Haru and his group just assumed that it was magic that projected voices (AN: I'm also assuming that there is something such as this.) "I'm sure you can clearly see what is going on by now. I know it may seem like our goal is to get rid of you stupid Fairies, but trust me," it said, feigning familiarity, "we don't hold that big of a grudge against you. We just figured that if we were going to destroy all of you so-called 'good' guilds, why not start with Fairy Tail? You've caused most of the trouble after all. This blast from Aetherion should do more than just destroy you. It can, after all, get rid of this entire country."

The Fairy Tail members gave gasps of surprise. "They're releasing Aetherion? But how..?"

In the meantime, Haru and his group were standing in shock. They would never have imagined that Elie's magic would exist in this dimension. There should be only one user of Etherion at any time! How did this Etherion exist?

"Etherion…it can't be!" Elie muttered. "How do they have such magic and use it for evil?"

Gray came up beside them, as per order of Erza to check up on their guests. His face was in a fury with fists clenched. "This magic is only used in the most dire of situations, usually as a last resort. The Council hardly uses it for anything because of its power. They're too afraid to."

"Then why have it? Is it a magic that no one can control, then?" Let asked, fully aware of what Elie was wondering.

"It's too powerful and destructive for one mage to handle. In order to fire it, Aetherion needs two billion seven million Ideas of magical energy from several mages. It's complex and takes a while to complete."

"Okay," Elie suddenly said. Her face donned on a determined look. "We still have time."

The group around her gave her confused looks. "Time for what? This place could get wiped out in a matter of minutes!" Gray exclaimed, giving in to his fear.

"Then we better act quickly. Gray-san, those dark mages are aiming for Fairy Tail, right?"

Though Gray was confused, he nodded right before he was called away by Erza. Haru and the others could see a plan forming in the girl's eyes. This plan wasn't going to fail.

* * *

The dark mage's voice echoed over Magnolia Town again. "Lucky for you Fairy Tail, we've been preparing the Ideas well before you even noticed our intentions. Be ready to be destroyed in ten minutes." With that, the connection was broken. Only the rumbling of the magic charging in the air could be heard.

That was when Magnolia Town broke into a panic. The Fairy Tail mages also had it difficult remaining calm. The only people not in such a state were Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"What're we going to do?" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing her hair. "We don't have a lachrymal big enough to absorb it all like last time!"

"Lucy, can't you make some room in the Celestial Spirit World? Natsu traveled there once, didn't he? Couldn't we move everyone there?" Happy questioned.

"No. Humans can't survive in the Stellar World. I don't know how Natsu was able to do that."

"Tch, then what are we supposed to do now?" Gray asked somewhat reluctantly.

Natsu punched his fists together. "We go to Era and beat the shit out of them before they can fire it."

"But we only have ten minutes. Even if Happy flew you at the speed of light, you wouldn't make it in time," Erza told him. "I have no choice but to try blocking it with my strongest armor to buy us some time." She immediately got shouts of protest. She yelled back, "It's either we just stand here and watch as Aetherion is fired, or we take action. I'd rather do something and die than let it go without a fight!"

Her words made their own magic on the mages. They all suddenly felt a surge of fighting spirit as they yelled their approvals. Erza smiled and exquipped into her strongest armor.

Haru and the group heard Erza's speech clearly despite being in the middle of the crowd. Each admired her pride, but they all thought that she was being rash. The least she could do was to try protecting the civilians of Magnolia Town. However, with the plan that they had formed, they were being even more rash. Erza and the rest of the team were unaware of the act they were about to perform. The group huddled in a circle to keep the other mages out.

"So everyone knows what they're doing?" Elie asked, determination blazing in her eyes. She was easily being the most rash one of the group.

"Basically getting you to the top of Fairy Tail in the next seven minutes," Musica answered.

"I can do that," Let said. "It'll be faster to just jump there than run through the guild."

"Okay, then the rest of us," Julia indicated herself, Musica, and Haru, "will keep these mages at bay.

"Specifically Erza-san," Elie added. "Just make sure that they don't try sacrificing all of their lives to stop this blast."

Haru gave her a hard stare. "Are you sure you want to do this, Elie? It's too dangerous." His expression was also one of determination, but his voice betrayed his worry. "I could use Runesave on it since it only affects magic."

Elie shook her head. "I have to do this, Haru. I'm the only chance they've got at saving this town and possibly this country. I can control Etherion, so I should be able to control this Aetherion, too."

"Besides, Runesave only cuts through things, not block or make them disappear," Musica added. He was right. Only Elie's magic will work. "All set then? Go!"

Elie and Let ran towards Fairy Tail guild while Haru, Musica, and Julia went to the front where Fairy Tail's strongest team stood to hold off on their part of the plan.

"Erza, you can't stop this blast!" Haru told her, buying Elie and Let some time. "It's too powerful!"

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" she asked him. "I'd rather die than—"

Haru cut her off. "I know, but you can't stop this. No one here has the skill to do it. Please leave it to us!" He didn't want to sound like the hero with all the power, but he couldn't stand by as their 'host dimension' was facing a crisis.

The armored woman gave him a hard, piercing glare. Her pride was clearly hurt. "What do you mean? So you have a way to stop one of the most powerful magic?"

"Yes we do. Is that a problem?" Julia threatened, stepping in.

The two squared off for a few moments when a large crackle sounded. The hole in the grey sky was now directly over Fairy Tail guild, the Aetherion's target. What made the mages gape up was not the hole, but the two people standing on the guild's highest point right in the center.

Elie let go of Let and steadied herself on the small square of roof. She turned to him and said, "Get back down. You'll get caught in this since we're so near. I'll be fine."

The Dragonrace nodded and leapt his way back down to the ground. When he reached the crowd of mages, he was bombarded with questions and demands.

"What are you guys doing? It's dangerous!"

"Bring Elie-chan back now!"

"We're all going to die!"

Let ignored all of them and quickly made his way towards his friends. "We have only two more minutes until Aetherion fires."

"Why did you leave Elie up there?" Lucy gasped. "Don't tell me she plans on stopping the blast?"

"Are you guys crazy? She can't even do magic, so why-?" Natsu was in midsentence when he was cut off by a frustrated Haru.

"Because she _is_ a mage! She has the power to control Etherion!" he exclaimed. There was no use in hiding her magic now. Even if her magic is the same as their Aetherion, the least they could do was to save them before being punished for having this seemingly forbidden magic. "She's the only person in our world with this power, so have some faith in her!"

His outburst caused a shock among his new friends. They didn't believe him. They _couldn't_ believe him.

"I've never heard of a person who can control Aetherion," Gray said incredulously. "It's unheard of!"

"She could very well be the only one anywhere with such a power," Musica added, watching his brunette friend closely.

There was a sudden trembling in the air and earth. The people around them gave shouts of terror when the hole became wider, showing circular and square glyphs with a gigantic ball of light in the center. Erza readied herself, but was stopped by Haru.

Elie positioned herself so she wouldn't fall off. She stared up at the glyphs and prepared herself. _Well, Elie, it's now or never to see if you can control other dimensions' Etherion. I should be able to, shouldn't I? It's the same magic, but different places. I have to do this. I'm the only one who can. For the sake of my new friends, I will protect them!_

The ball sparked slightly before suddenly pressing into the glyphs, creating a pillar of blinding light. It shot down at Fairy Tail and the members braced for the hit. They realized, after a few painstaking moments, that they were alive. All of the mages looked up and saw that the pillar had stopped right before hitting Fairy Tail guild. Upon closer inspection, the figure of a girl could be seen between the roof of Fairy Tail and the pillar of magic.

Elie was holding her arms above her head to keep the Aetherion from destroying anything. Her hands felt the sensation of the Aetherion pushing against her, but she didn't feel it burn or hurt her in any way. What's more is that the beam of Aetherion had completely stopped, as if suspended in the air. The glyphs that had fired it were also gone, but only the magic remained. She could hear loud gasps of surprise and shock as she held Aetherion up, away from the guild and, ultimately, their lives. Haru and his group smiled in triumph; Elie had stopped it, just like they said she would.

Erza's face was frozen in shock. "Un…Unbelievable. A person actually controlling the Aetherion?"

"I told you she could do it," Haru smirked.

Meanwhile, Elie was beginning to struggle. Sure, it was her own magic and, sure, she could control it, but what was fired at her was an immense amount of magical power. She could only hold it away for so long before it would overcome her.

_I…I can't just keep it like this! There has to be some way to get rid of this._ A flurry of ideas flew through Elie's head, and then she grinned.

The whole of Magnolia Town watched in fear and utter amazement at Elie's move. In a feat of magical strength, she started to shift the Aetherion beam around her in a circle, literally taking it out of the sky and turning it around. The magic was following her movement, completely under her control. Once it made a complete circle around Elie, she gave out a yell and pushed her arms out to the side. The ring of Aetherion grew wider before beginning to disappear as Elie closed her hands. To everyone's complete surprise, the Aetherion was completely gone in a few moments. Elie was sweating and panting once it was all done, but she grinned despite her fatigue.

"I…I did it! The Etherion listen to me!" the Symphonian girl exclaimed. _I was able to suppress the magic and send it to another dimension far away from here with no life. Everyone's safe._

The mages down below were still staring at her in shock. There they were, prepared to sacrifice their lives in order to try stopping the ancient magic, only to be saved by a lone girl from another dimension (supposedly, some say). Haru and the rest cheered.

Julia punched Let for no apparent reason again and grinned. "What did I tell ya? Elie's much more powerful than she looks, huh? Isn't it attractive?" She laughed at Haru's blush and frantic looking around at any male who couldn't heard her.

Plue tugged at his pants leg in a panic and pointed up at the Etherion user. Elie was beginning to lost consciousness from taking control of such a large power source. She was swaying in an effort to stay awake, but failed as she fell forward, rushing to the ground.

A wave of Fairy Tail mages went towards her to catch her, but none were as fast as Haru. He did a leap in front of the crowd and deftly caught Elie right before she hit the ground head first. He hugged her close as they fell and rolled. Once the pair stopped, Haru gave a loud sigh of relief to see an unharmed Elie cushioned on top of him, fast asleep.

* * *

Yay! Was that an epic chapter? I kind of hope so! I wrote the majority of this in my notebook during school. It was a great way to not pay attention and still make it seem like I was working.

I also realize that I'm bashing Erza a little bit, what with her putting her pride as a Fairy Tail mage before the lives of the civilians, but it can happen. Maybe not with her, but...yeah.

Tiny note: I'm not entirely sure about where the tippy top of the guild is exactly. The picture doesn't really show much of how far back it is or anything, so I just assumed that it was at the very front. That way, when Elie fell, she didn't collide with any other sorts of roof things. Plus I did it so that Haru could catch her and make it seem all the more canon. *heehee*

OMG Another note I almost forgot about! I differentiate between Elie's Etherion and Satellite Square's Aetherion by how they're spelled. Though they are the same thing, and sound the same way (I'm guessing), it's a little easier to understand which A/Etherion they're talking about. End of notes.

As always, please review! Even to you invisible, anonymous readers. I know you're there.

~Yukihane~


End file.
